Starlight
by LoveisRuthless
Summary: A new way to Twilight. What if Bella was rich? And when she was in Phoenix she was a trouble maker? And what if Charlie had a shady past?  EdwardBella all the way! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This used to be my Fic The Lamb Tamer, but one I didn't like the title and two that was MONTHS ago, I think last Christmas. So I rewrote it a bit. For those who didn't read what I had written on The Lamb Tamer, here is some information about Bella and her family:**

**Bella has a brother.**

**Bella is OOC**

**Charlie's house is a bit different it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms because I thought Bella should have her own bathroom and her brother needs a room to stay in when he visits.**

**Bella is rich, or at least Renee is, Charlie isn't, but I explain a bit in this chapter.**

**I think that's it. Please review.**

* * *

"Bella, you are going to live with your dad. That's final!" my mother, Renee scolded. 

"Come on mom! This is so unfair! It wasn't the one who brought the alcohol to the party! I wasn't doing any of the drugs! I'm not that stupid!" I complained. This was the fourth party I had been caught attending by the police.

"Bella! You were caught intoxicated, under aged, at all of those parties! You won't listen to me. Being caught by the police and doing community service doesn't seem to persuade you to stay away from the parties! You are lucky your father is highly thought of in the police department in Forks, otherwise you would be off to juvenile detention instead of moving there. You violated your probation. You have to go, Bella. I can't handle you and your behavior anymore!" Renee yelled exasperated. She made a few heads turn in the airport where we supposed to be saying our goodbyes. Phil, Renee's new, younger, husband, stood faithfully next to his wife, glaring at me. I glared right back.

"Seeing as I'm such a burden, I'll just go. Don't expect any calls," I said coolly, picking up my back pack and walking towards the security check.

"Bella, hold on a second," Renee said grabbing my shoulder. "You know Charlie's past and why I left him. I know he's gone to anger management classes, but that doesn't mean it worked. So just try not to make him too angry. I know we have been having a hard time lately, but I still love you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

I scoffed, "Seriously? After everything I did to piss you off? You've shown that you don't care at all, and so when things get hard you just give me away. And _now_ you care about my well being? Whatever. I'm leaving," I said walking towards the security check again, not looking back.

If Charlie was supposedly so dangerous, why was she sending me to live with him?

I made it through security then walked towards my gate. One good thing about going to Forks was I would be able to see my brother, Josh, more often. But with him up at the University of Washington, it wouldn't be all that more often.

/\/\/\/\

I was thankful when I finally landed at Port Angeles Airport. When we got to baggage claim. Charlie was waiting for me. We exchanged an awkward hug and got my bags. Charlie put them in the back of his police cruiser. He was the Chief of Police in Forks. I hated riding in it. I couldn't wait for my new car. I used the savings account my grandpa set up to buy it the other day.

My grandparents and I were really close. After my mom left Charlie, we went to live with them. I was five when my grandma died. My grandpa was a wealthy man. He owned a very successful insurance company in Connecticut. Since his health was poor and my mom was set to be the one who took over the company, we stayed with him. My grandpa and I got very close as I got older. He died just after my thirteenth birthday. Everyone was heartbroken over his death. My mom went into a depression, leaving Josh and I to take care of ourselves for a couple months. My grandpa left me with a very generous trust fund that I was set to receive on my eighteenth birthday as well as the savings account for my first car.

The car ride to Forks was quiet.

Charlie finally spoke up when we were about ten miles from his house.

"So have you found a car yet?" he asked.

"I bought one online and it's supposed to be delivered to the house tomorrow," I told him. I was so excited for it to come. I didn't really know what people drove around here, but I was guessing they weren't anything like my car.

"Are you sure? Because Billy Black, a friend of mine, can't drive anymore and he has an old truck he and his son have fixed up. I could get it for you for free."

"Thanks for the offer, dad, but I already bought it and have fallen in love with my car," I told him.

"Alright. Can't wait to see it," he said.

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence.

I was relieved when we got to the house. It was exactly like I remembered it. Charlie helped take my bags up to my room which already had boxes of my stuff in it. The room had creamy colored walls; the old furniture from when I was a baby was still in the room. The only change was the crib was replaced with a queen sized bed. I was glad I had eaten a large breakfast that morning. It was only twelve and if I started now, I could have my room set up by dinner time.

"Do you want any lunch, Bells?" Charlie asked. I hated when he called me Bells.

"No, I had a big breakfast. I'll be fine until dinner," I told him going over to the box marked bedding and opening it.

"Alright, I'm going down to the station for awhile. My cell phone number as well as the station number is by the phone in the kitchen if you need it," he explained.

"Okay, see you later dad."

I pulled out my sheets and comforter and made the bed. Then I started unpacking my clothes. I felt more relaxed just being in Forks. I was gone from the bad party scene…though who knows how long that will last, and my attitude wasn't snappy like it had been with Renee and Phil that morning. Maybe Forks was good for me. You could never get me to admit it to Renee though.

/\/\/\/\

Finally I was down to my last box and then the stuff I carried on the plane. I hooked up my printer and lap top, set up a lamp, and put some art supplies in a holder on my desk. Charlie had cleaned out the spare bathroom for my use so we wouldn't have to share, which I was thankful for. I unloaded my bathroom supplies into the drawers and shower. I stacked all the boxes together and set them by the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I felt hot a sweaty from unpacking so I grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out Charlie was home. A pizza box sat on the counter.

"I'm not much of a cook," he said gesturing to the pizza box.

"I'm a decent cook. I could make dinners for us," I offered.

"That would be great. I leave grocery money in coffee can in the kitchen," he told me.

"Where should I put the boxes from my room?" I asked, grabbing a plate out of the cupboard and taking a slice of pizza, then sitting across from Charlie.

"You can put them in the garage. I'll take them down the station to dump them tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks, dad, for everything," I said smiling genuinely at him.

"Sure Bells."

Something seemed off about Charlie. Like he didn't really want me here. I didn't think I was being a bad house guest. I bought my own car. I offered to cook dinner and go grocery shopping. I couldn't have messed up already.

Charlie and I finished dinner in silence. I offered to do the dishes and put the left over pizza away even though I was dead tired. Charlie didn't seem to care, he just went into the living room to go watch whatever sports game was on.

When I was done I said goodnight to Charlie and went up to my room. I checked my cell phone and saw I had a text from Josh. It read:

U make it to dads alright?

I quickly typed him a text back saying:

Yeah. I'll call u tomorrow. I'm dead on my feet. Night.

With that I crawled into bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

/\/\/\/\

I woke up early the next morning. I took a quick shower and dressed for the day. I moved the boxes from my room down to the garage. The company that was delivering my car called saying they would be here in a half an hour. I was so excited I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I decided to call Josh since I promised him last night I would.

He picked up on the third ring.

"What?" Josh answered grouchily into the phone.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I teased.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry, I had a late night last night," Josh said sounding more awake this time.

"Uh huh. Sure," I went on.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"My car comes today," I couldn't help but smile wider.

"What kind did you decide on?" he asked.

"A silver 2008 Mercedes-Benz M Class."

"Nice. How much did grandpa leave you anyway?"

"Sixty thousand."

"He always favored you," Josh joked.

"Whatever Mr. Brand-New-Escalade, yours probably cost more than grandpa gave me."

"Yeah, yeah. So when do I get to see you and this new car?" he asked changing the subject.

"Um, I dunno. Whenever you decide to come down here. You're still on winter break while I have to start school tomorrow," I said.

"Well I'll try to get down there soon. School starts up again next week, so who knows, maybe I'll just show up sometime unexpected this week."

"Ok, I can't wait. Well, I should go they are going to be here any minute with my car. Love you Josh."

"You too Bella, bye."

"Bye," I said then hung up the phone.

I looked out the window anxiously and saw a flat bed truck unloading my car. I ran outside and met with the lady who was there to deliver it.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked.

"Yes, you must be Ms. Greenburg," I said sticking out my hand to shake hers. She smiled at my formal gesture and shook my hand.

"Well, I just need you to sign here and the car is all yours," she smiled. I quickly signed the papers and thanked her. She then left.

I got in and parked the car better in the driveway so Charlie had room to park too.

For awhile I sat in the car, enjoying the smell and playing with the navigation system and the radio.

When Charlie got home he joined me in the car and we took it for a test drive. He seemed impressed and for the time being it felt like we bonded. We even went to the grocery store together to pick out some dinners and other foods to have in the house. When we got back we put away the groceries and I made dinner.

When we sat down to eat, Charlie started talking about school. "Everything is all set up for you to attend. All you have to do is go to the main office and get your schedule."

"Alright, sounds good," I said. It felt like now we were back in the house, Charlie and I had nothing in common again. We couldn't keep a conversation going. I decided to give up. I had tried everything asking him questions about his job, fishing, and sports. All were duds.

When I was done I cleaned my dishes as well as Charlie's then went to bed. I was anxious for tomorrow to come. Maybe Renee was somewhat in the right for making me come here. A fresh start where people didn't know me was nice.

Back in Phoenix I had gotten picked on. Well at least until last year when I finally stood up for myself and became "cool" by parting, but look where that got me. No moving was definitely a good thing. I didn't have any friends back in Phoenix, maybe now was my chance to get to know some new people.

My eyelids became too heavy to keep open and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Again, please review! I will have the next chapter up soon it could be tomorrow or later because I am repainting my room this weekend, but I promise to keep with this fic as long as I can. The more you review the faster and more inspired I get so I am more likely to update faster!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know if it was mentioned in Twilight, but I don't know the trig teachers name or if it was a girl or guy so I'm just going to make it a guy feel free to correct me!**

**Sorry I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, but obviously Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. ****So if I forget a disclaimer for a future chapter, I'm guessing you will have read this chapter so this is my disclaimer for them too!**

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual to get ready for school. I wanted to look good on my first day. I quickly took a shower and dried my hair. I'm not the biggest fan of makeup, but I put a little mascara on to make my eyes look a little brighter. I pulled on my favorite jeans and a graphic tee shirt that had Mickey and Minnie kissing on it. I am like the queen of graphic tee shirts I live in them. Sure I have money, but I'm a simple girl who doesn't like anything too flashy…well, save for my car, but who wouldn't want that car? 

I finished getting ready and grabbed my back pack and a jacket and a piece of toast for breakfast, then left for my first day at Forks High. I parked in front of the front office to get my schedule. I walked into the small, warm office and walked up to the front desk.

The woman sitting there looked up and smiled at me. "You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Mrs. Cope, we've been waiting for you to come," she said kindly, but there was something behind her eyes that said she knew why I was here. "Here is your schedule and a slip a paper for each of your teachers to sign. Please bring it back at the end of the day. If you need any help, you can ask me or one of the other students."

I smiled kindly at her, "Thank you." When I got back outside I noticed a line of cars going around to the back of the school, where I guessed was the student parking. I quickly got in my car and followed suit. I was surprised my car was the nicest one there. Usually there were a couple other expensive cars in the parking lot of schools, but here the only other newer car was a Volvo. I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. Everyone was staring at me as I walked towards my first class not only because I was new, but because I clearly had money but the looks of my car. I wasn't ashamed of my car or being new, but I couldn't help the slight blush that rose to my cheeks.

I quickly made my way to my first class, English with Mr. Mason. I gave the slip of paper to Mr. Mason to sign, then took a seat at the back of the class. I was a little peeved he didn't introduce me to the class or have me introduce myself.

/\/\/\/\

Finally in my third period class, trigonometry, the teacher made me introduce myself. I stood at the front of the room and said, "I'm Isabella Swan, but I hate being called Isabella so just call me Bella. I moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad because I got into a little bit of trouble with the law…" The teacher cut me off and asked me to sit down. I smirked and went back to my seat. When I started explaining about my incident with the law I figured I might as well clear some of the air. It was clear after my encounter with Mrs. Cope this morning that rumors were going around by why I was here.

I shuddered at the thought of the rumors that were spread about me back in Phoenix. I pushed the memories aside, not wanting to get all emotional in class, and focused on what the teacher was talking about.

/\/\/\/\

I was thankful when lunch came. In every class so far, they were covering things I had just finished studying in Phoenix.

"Hey! You're Bella right?" a curly brown haired girl said, walking next to me to the cafeteria. I recognized her from my trig and Spanish classes.

"That's me. And you are…I'm sorry I didn't exactly get introduced to other students today," I said.

"I'm Jessica. Yeah, teachers don't really seem to enjoy their jobs here…Well mostly they like harassing us poor students," Jessica and I laughed. "Come sit with us at lunch. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." I followed Jessica into the cafeteria. It was clear to me she was top dog of the junior class. I didn't really want to get sucked in to that group, but I didn't want to be rude or sit by myself, so I followed her.

"This is Lauren, Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Ben," Jessica said pointing to each person at her table. "Guys, this is Bella, she's new."

Jessica and I sat down and I said hello to everyone.

"So, Bella, you mentioned you got into some trouble with the law back in Phoenix and that was why you moved here. What happened?" Jessica asked after a few minutes. _So that was why she was so eager for me to sit with her_, I thought.

I grinned. "I had a bit of a party habit. Let's just say I got caught at four or so parties that were serving alcohol to minors, and let's not forget the array of drugs that were served there, anyway, I got caught intoxicated at all four of them, above the legal limit for adults," I shrugged like it was no big deal. "After the third one I had to go to court and was sentenced to fifty hours of community service and had a year of probation. I violated my probation after I got caught at the last party and my dad got me out of going to juvie by having me move here.

"That's my story, and if you could refrain from embellishing it, I would really appreciate it," I am not one to brag. The only reason I told the story was because Jessica asked, and because this way I didn't feel bad about asking her or the others not to embellish it.

I looked at everyone's faces around the table. Lauren, who I could already tell was a snob, looked disgusted. Jessica had a grin on her face. Angela, who was sweet and shy, looked sympathetically at me. And the guys looked impressed and a little, dare I say, intimidated.

I glanced up from my listeners and looked across the cafeteria. At a table by the windows, I saw a group of five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They all had extremely pale skin like they hadn't seen the sun in a few years. There was an intimidating, gorgeous tall blonde girl. Next to her, a big guy with curly dark hair and huge muscles. Then a lean guy with honey blonde hair. Next to him was a shirt pixie like girl. She had short black hair and was probably not even five feet tall. Last was a boyish looking guy with stylishly-messy, bronze hair. He caught me looking at him. I didn't look away though. He looked at me with curiosity. The intensity of his stare caused me to blush. When he looked away I leaned over to Jessica knowing she would know their story, whether it was true or not I would decide for myself.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

She looked across to where I was staring. "That's Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. They two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They live together. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. But I guess they are together though. Like Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice," she explained.

"Who is the bronze haired one?" I asked looking at him.

"That's Edward, but don't bother, he doesn't date. Supposedly none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes, which made me laugh, but maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Jessica's tome made it clear he turned her down. I'm sure that was a bruise to her giant ego.

I wasn't interested in Edward romantically, I just found him intriguing. I wasn't really looking for a relationship, but if it came along I certainly wouldn't protest…unless the guy just wanted to get into my pants. The bell rang for our next class. Mine was Biology along with Angela and Mike. They showed me the way to class.

"So is that your Mercedes?" Mike asked as we walked to class.

I laughed, "Yeah. I got it yesterday."

"Nice car. Not many people, let alone teenagers, get nice cars like that in Forks. I didn't know your dad had so much money," Mike said.

I was slightly annoyed with his assumption and his even asking. "Oh no, Charlie doesn't have that much money from what I know. My grandfather had a lot of money and set up a savings account for my first car. I had enough to buy that one," I clarified.

"Oh," Mike said, clearly embarrassed.

I was happy we reached the class. Mike and Angela went to their seats as I walked up to the front of the class room. As I walked by I noticed the only empty seat was right next to Edward. Mr. Banner signed my slip and told me to take a seat in the chair next to Edward.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to him. He sat at the very edge of his side of the table, his hands were tightened into fists, and his jaw was clenched shut. He turned his head a fraction to show he heard and acknowledged me. From what Jessica had explained to me, I hadn't even expected even a tiny response from Edward.

Class passed slowly and Mr. Banner droned on about yet another subject I had already covered in Phoenix. I looked down at my schedule I groaned quietly seeing as I had gym next, I wasn't the most graceful people, most of the time I can barely stay vertical. Edward turned his head towards me looking at me, then back to the front of the room. The bell rang and he was the first one out of the room.

"What class do you have next?" Mike asked as I gathered up my things.

"Gym," I sighed unhappily.

"Me too, I'll walk you there," Mike offered. I reluctantly followed. He wasn't doing a good job of being subtle.

I was lucky not to have to participate today. When the bell rang I went to the office to turn my slip back in. When I walked into the main office I saw Edward talking to Mrs. Cope about a schedule change. When someone walked in behind me, a breeze blew and Edward stiffened. He turned and glared at me. I was slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly smiling, and wiggling my fingers at him. He mumbled to Mrs. Cope and rushed off.

"How was your first day?" Mrs. Cope asked, looking at me disapprovingly. She must of heard about my introduction in trig.

I smiled. "Great! I think I'm going to have fun in Forks." I left the office and made my way to my car.

People were mingling around my car as I walked into the parking lot. I saw Jessica whispering to Lauren, a look of bitter jealousy on their faces. "Hey guys, do you mind? I got places to be," I said walking through the crowd. People scattered, some faces pink with embarrassment, others in awe of the car. I got in and left school as quickly as possible.

/\/\/\/\

When I got home, I did my homework quickly since it was all stuff I learned before. Then I made up dinner for Charlie and I, which would be done by the time he got home from work. After that I went upstairs and turned on my computer. I turned on iTunes and clicked on my new favorite song, Misery Business by Paramore. I couldn't help but dance around the room and sing along with the lyrics as it played.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When i thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him i can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but i wear the biggest smile

Whoa... i never meant to brag  
But i got him where i want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause i got him where i want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't never matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more i'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but i'm passing up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa... i never meant to brag  
But i got him where i want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause i got him where i want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa... i never meant to brag  
But i got him where i want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause i got him where i want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

I laughed at myself as the song finished. Sometimes I couldn't help but be a typical girl. I sat down at my desk and took out a blank piece of paper and began drawing. Art was one of those things I loved to do but never thought I was good enough at, but my walls in my room were so drab. They needed something. A word came to mind and I started drawing it in curving, fancy letters.

I was nowhere near finished when Charlie came home, but I put the drawing aside for the time being and went down to take out dinner from the oven.

"How was your first day of school?" Charlie asked when we were settled down for dinner.

"Good, actually. The classes were kind of boring since I already coved most of the stuff they were working on back in Phoenix. I met some new people too. For the most part they all seemed nice," I knew I had to be careful of what I said about people because Charlie probably knew their parents and I wouldn't want it to get back to someone like Jessica that I thought she was stuck up.

"That's nice," Charlie said shortly. We spent the rest of the meal in silence. I wished Charlie would give me more of a chance. I know I messed up in Phoenix, and I don't want to mess up here. But he isn't helping by not giving me the time of day. I guess the only thing I can do is keep trying to talk to him and do the best that I can here to prove that I've changed my ways.

I cleaned up the dishes after dinner and retreated to my room. I worked on my drawing for a couple more hours and decided to go to sleep. I lay down thinking of Edward Cullen and they way he reacted to me today. I know I sound conceited, but I haven't had a guy ignore or noticeably not like me since my first year of high school. I shrugged it off and turned over, falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\

The next day at school Edward wasn't there. A thousand thoughts raced through my head as to why he wasn't. I just hoped it had nothing to do with me.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will start writing chapter three tomorrow night and hopefully get it done and posted by Sunday! ****I didn't read through this chapter and revise it so sorry if there are any mistakes or sentences that just don't make sense! And sorry about all the exclamation points ****haha**

**Reviews are always appreciated as well as suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok sorry it took way longer than I expected but I had a little writers block then got inspired and went crazy! Which is good cause now its really long.**

**Ok I imagine Bella short. Like only a few inched taller than Alice.**

* * *

I was surprised to see Edward at school Monday. During lunch Edward was looking at me like he had my first day, curiously. I wasn't about to have a staring contest with him so I started eating my lunch.

"So Bella, are you going to the party at Lauren's on Saturday? Her parents are gone for the weekend. We are throwing it after the varsity basketball game against our biggest rivals in Port Angeles. It should be great!" Jessica asked cheerfully.

"Um, I didn't know there was one. I don't know if I should. I don't want to get into trouble with Charlie especially since he's the Chief and strictly speaking I'm not allowed to go," I said debating.

"Oh come on! You were a regular party girl back in Phoenix. Hell, you got arrested! You broke your probation! If you're so bad ass then prove it and come to the party," Lauren bit in. I knew she hated. She and Jessica were the Mean Girls of Forks High. I wasn't going to be sucked into their world of gossip and bitchiness. I shouldn't be sucked in by their peer pressure, but sadly I was. I didn't want to go back to rumors and taunting. The things people said…I shuddered at the memories.

I came to a consensus; I would go but not drink. "Fine. I'll go," I said dismissively, getting up and walking to Biology a half hour early. While I was walking I pulled out my iPod hoping some Classical music might calm me down.

I was frustrated and pissed off with myself. I sat down in my seat, resting my elbows on the table and putting my head in my hands. I couldn't imagine if the party got busted by the police. Surely Charlie would either be there or find out. It was thinking about that, that I remembered what my mom had told me about Charlie and his abusive behavior and short temper. Angry and self pitying tears stung my eyes. I was torn between fitting in and avoiding Charlie's past and possible present.

Charlie hadn't cared to lay down any ground rules and didn't seem to care about how or what I was doing anyway. As long as the party was somewhat low key, he would never find out. I could take an angry Charlie, but a school full of people spreading rumors and constant taunting...I would rather not face that again.

I was shaken out of my internal battle by the chair next to me moving. I raised my head to see who sat down next to me. It was still early for class so it could have been anyone. I was somewhat shocked to see Edward sitting next to me. His gold eyes bright and still curious. _Wait…Gold eyes?_ I returned his curious look.

His gaze left my and focused on my iPod. "Debussy fan?" he asked.

I took a second to listen to the song playing. Clair de Lune. A smile crept across my face, my battle forgotten for the moment. "Yeah, you listen to him?" I asked.

"Yes, he's one of my favorites," he returned the smile, only his was much more dazzling than mine.

"Me too. Clair de Lune is one of my favorites…Even though it reminds me of the end of Ocean's 11," I said thinking of the movie.

He chuckled. "I know what you mean," his crooked smile made my heart melt. _Whoa…where did that come from?_

The class started filing in and Mr. Banner walked to the front of the room. Once the class was in their seats he gave us instructions for our lab we were doing today. Edward and I breezed through it since I had done it before and he was smart.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Edward asked when we were done.

"I like it a lot. It's hard trying to get Charlie to even say two words to me though," I didn't know what compelled me to say that last part.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I wish I knew. It probably has something to do with the trouble I got into that caused me to move here," I shrugged.

"I heard about that," Edward said sheepishly. I wanted to drop the subject. I regretted bringing it up in the first place.

"So are you going to Lauren's party Saturday?" I asked.

"I doubt it. Jessica stopped me this morning to invite me," Edward said.

"Yeah," I agreed not wanting to reveal that I was going.

Luckily for me the bell rang. I gathered up my things and walked out of the class room…well almost. Just as I was about to walk through the door I tripped on me feet. I braced myself for impact, but two hands caught me and stood me up straight again. I turned to see Edward laughing at me. I gave him a half hearted glare and thanked him, walking out of the class to gym. I thought back to his laugh as I suited up. I wanted to try and make him laugh more often.

/\/\/\/\

On Thursday, Angela and Jessica sat down to lunch with me.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go to Port Angeles tonight with Angela and I? We are going to get new outfits for the party," Jessica asked.

"Sure, I could use a new outfit," I smiled. "I'll drive. Pick you guys up at three? We can go to dinner when we're done," I offered.

"Angela and I are going to drive down separately, we have to go help Lauren get some supplies for the party, so we are meeting her when we are done," Jessica said poking at her school lunch. Angela looked at me apologetically.

"That's fine. I wanted to go to a book store anyway. You guys wouldn't want to wait around for me to do that," I said, unfazed by Jessica's comment.

"Oh, sure. So we will meet you in the parking lot in front of Nordstrom's at three thirty," Jessica said.

"Ok, sounds good. I'm going to go call Charlie and let him know. I'll see you guys later," I said getting up and walking into the court yard. Truthfully, I just needed to get away from Jessica. She was trying her hardest to get me to be jealous of her. It wasn't working, but it was doing a good job of pissing me off.

I dialed Charlie's cell phone. "Hello?" Charlie answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Ch-dad. I was hoping it would be ok if I went to Port Angeles to go shopping after school. There aren't many decent book stores here and I really need something new. I wouldn't be back too late, I promise," I said.

Charlie hesitated. "Ok, Bells. But I want you home by eight at the latest," I was surprised at Charlie's fatherly tone.

"Okay. There is some leftover spaghetti from last night you can heat up for dinner."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked over to a bench that was butted up a large tree trunk and sat down, leaning my back against the tree. I was lost in thought when I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned my head and saw Edward looking at me intensely.

"Hey," I said casually.

"Needed to get away from the crowd?" he asked.

"I don't know why I hang out with them. I can't stand the constant gossip and bitching," I said flustered.

"Then don't hang out with them," Edward suggested.

I looked over at him. "It's not that easy. And Angela is nice. So is Ben."

"That's two people out of a much larger group," Edward pointed out.

"True…but sitting with them is better than by myself."

"You could sit with someone else."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah? Who?"

Edward looked around as if trying to find someone. Then he sighed. "I would be willing to sit with you, Bella."

I laughed again. "Hmm. I don't know. I mean, I can actually have a conversation with you without having to talk about the latest scandal. Hell, I _like_ talking to you," I was silent for a moment drawing out my answer. Edward laughed at my antics. "I _guess_ I could sit with you." I smiled.

The bell rang and I gathered my things to go to Biology. Edward didn't move. I raised my eyebrow in question. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Sometimes it's healthy to skip class," he answered.

"I couldn't agree with you more, but this is a small town and I don't need my dad finding out. See you later. And don't forget, you are saving me from a half hour of painful conversation by sitting with me somewhere else tomorrow," I reminded him pointing a finger in his direction and walking backwards. That was a mistake. I tripped over a tree root and started falling backwards. Edward ran quickly to my side, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me upright.

"I think it would be safer if you walked forward," he teased, smiling his crooked smile. "And I promise not to forget."

I blushed in embarrassment, "Right. Well, I'm going to be late. See you later." I turned to walk to Biology. I made it in the room just in time for the bell to ring. I sat down in my seat and Mr. Banner started talking about what we were doing today. Blood typing. I paled as he explained what we had to do and did an example with one of the students. I could smell the nauseating rusty, salty smell of blood. I put my head in my hands and tried to take deep breaths. That only made it worse.

I hadn't noticed everything had been passed out until the smell overpowered me. I closed my eyes. I must have fainted because when I opened my eyes I was on the floor with Mr. Banner, Mike, and Angela kneeling over me.

"Are you alright Bella?" Mike asked.

Mr. Banner started talking before I had the chance to answer. "Mike, could you please escort Bella down to the nurse's office? Do you think you can walk Bella?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said slowly sitting up. The room spun, but I stood. I grabbed onto the table to steady myself. It didn't help. I leaned on Mike and we started towards the nurse's office.

Mike was struggling to support my weight as we walked. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. One, he had to take me down to the nurse's office because I couldn't stand on my own, and two, he could barely support my weight. I was only one hundred and ten pounds.

"Mike, just let me sit for a moment. I'm really dizzy," I said pulling away from him and laying down on the ground.

"Bella, we should really get you to the nurse. You are looking really green," Mike protested.

"Would you rather I puke all over you?" I asked closing my eyes and bringing my hands up to cover my eyes.

"Not really," he mumbled.

"Then just let me take a minute to make the spinning stop," I told him.

"Mike, why don't you let me take Bella to the office," I heard a familiar voice say.

"But Mr. Banner told me to do it," Mike argued.

"Go grab her stuff and bring it to the office then. I will take her to the nurse."

I opened my eyes a little and saw Edward bending down to pick me up. Mike grumbled and walked back to class. I closed my eyes again, as the dizziness returned.

"No, don't pick me up. The spinning has to stop first," I told him.

"Fine, I'll give you another minute, but then I'm taking you to the nurse. You look deathly pale," Edward commented. "So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked.

"Not always, but most of the time, yes. Ok, I think it's safe for me to move," I said sitting up. I moved to fast and things started to whirl again. I put my head back in my hands. Edward started to rub my back which helped a little. I slowly stood up. As soon as I was up my legs turned to jelly and I started to fall. Edward caught me. He put one arm under my knees and the other supported my back, and he picked me up as if I was weightless. "I can walk," I protested.

"Bella, you can barely stand up, now just let me get you to the office and I will put you down," Edward said stubbornly. From talking to him all week, I knew it was pointless to argue with him, so I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried he to the nurse.

"Oh my! What happened?" I heard someone, who must have been the nurse exclaim.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward told her.

"Oh. There's always one every year," the nurse said in a calm voice. She handed me a damp cloth to put on my fore head. It worked, my stomach settled and the room stopped spinning. Mike walked into the room to give me my stuff.

"Thanks Mike," I said kindly to his retreating form.

"Sure Bella," he replied, walking out of the office.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Much," I said sitting up and hopping off the cot. I moved too fast and the room started to spin again, but not as bad as last time. I as about to fall, but Edward, once again, caught me. I leaned my head against his shoulder with my eyes closed until the spinning stopped.

"How about now?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Yes. Got to remember to move slower," I mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Gym," I groaned, pulling away from him. I was a little sad at the loss of contact, but pushed it aside.

"You should probably skip it if you're still feeling dizzy," Edward smirked, knowing I would have no problem with it.

"No arguments there. I'm enough of a klutz as it is. But if Charlie found out I skipped he would be infuriated," I shuddered slightly. Edward furrowed his brow at my shudder. Charlie had said one of the agreements of me moving here was I had to attend all of my classes unless I had a good excuse, like I was sick. I guess you could count now as sick, but I still didn't want to risk it.

"What if I got you excused from gym?" Edward suggested. We were whispering so the nurse wouldn't hear us. She looked at us suspiciously.

"If you can do it. I mean I know you can dazzle me, but can you dazzle a teacher?" I realized too late that I had said too much and blushed.

Edward smiled crookedly. My heart sped up with embarrassment and because he was dazzling me again. "I dazzle you?" he asked, grinning.

I blushed again but answered truthfully, "Frequently. Now go dazzle my way out of gym please," I pushed him towards the main desk where Mrs. Cope sat reading a book. I had a hard time telling, but I think it was a romance. I giggled quietly from behind Edward. He turned around and smiled like he knew what I was laughing about.

Edward walked up to the front desk and leaned forward towards Mrs. Cope.

"What can I help you with Edward?" Mrs. Cope asked kindly. She smiled at him but when she looked at me she glared.

"Bella is still feeling a bit dizzy from fainting and I don't think it's a good idea if she goes to Gym next hour. I should probably get her home," Edward said smiling.

His dazzling worked. Mrs. Cope grabbed a clip board and scribbled something on it. "Will you need an excuse too?" she asked him.

"Yes, I don't think Bella should be driving," Edward said glancing at me. I blushed and turned to look at my feet.

"You two are all set then," Mrs. Cope said, dismissing us.

Edward picked up my things for me, and put his hand on the small of my back, ushering me out of the warm building. It was cold outside and I shivered. Edward kept walking when we got to the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You don't really think I', going to let you drive after you fainted today, do you?" he asked.

I made it look like I was thinking really hard about my answer. "Uh, yeah, I do," I said going to grab my stuff from him.

"Bella, really. How would it look if the Police Chief's daughter got a ticket?" he asked.

"Edward! I had plans after school. I cleared them with Charlie and everything. He isn't going to let me go out often and he's given me time, so I plan to use it!" I complained.

"What were your plans?" he asked.

"I was going shopping for the party in Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica," I said.

"Bella, you do know what goes on at those parties don't you?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Right, stupid question."

"Edward, how bad can it be? It's a small town!"

"Fine. Anyway, who's driving to Port Angeles?

"I'm driving myself. Angela and Jessica have to bail out early. And I wanted to get something to eat there since there isn't much around here, so I decided just to stick around after they left," I shrugged like it was no big deal…which it wasn't.

"Bella, you are in no condition to drive," Edward argued.

"Well too bad 'cause I am," I said making a grab for my bag. Edward pulled it just out of my reach. I tried again and he held the bottom of my bag so it was harder for me to grab. Edward was tall so I had to jump for the bag. I touched the bottom of it, but he quickly moved it out of my reach.

"Not if I can help it," Edward laughed at me trying to grab the bag.

"Damn it! I hate being short! Just give me the bag Edward, please," I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, nice try, but it's not going to work on me," he grinned at me. I was surprisingly having fun, but I really wanted to go use the guilt money my mom put into my account and buy some new clothes.

"Edward, please. I really, _really_ want to go. Please. You can even drive me, just let me go!" I pleaded.

The playful smile was gone from his face and he sighed. "Fine, I'll drive, but my siblings have to get home somehow so we have to take your car," he resented, handing over my bag to me.

I grinned. "Thank you!" I took the bag and gave him a hug in all of my excitement. He stiffened for a second then returned it. I pulled away and took out my keys tossing them to him. He caught them easily and unlocked the car. I threw my bag in the back and got into the passenger seat.

"Step on it Jeeves," I told Edward. He laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I debated going longer on this chapter, but decided you guys needed something right now so here it is! I will try and get the next chapter up before I leave to visit my sister. But I will be really busy getting ready for school and doing last minute summer stuff so please be patient. My other story Everybody's Changing isn't forgotten, I am just debating on how to make the next chapter go. It will probably be awhile before I get the next chapter of that story up but this one will be up faster! I promise to write on the plane and while I'm gone too!**

**Reviews please! I am more likely to update faster if I get them!! Suggestions always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys! So sorry its been so long! So this chapter is really short but I figured since I haven't updated in a long time you would be happy with it anyway. I for one really like this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too. **

**Any suggestions for parts coming up are appreciated. Anyway here is your long awaited next chapter!**

* * *

I fiddled with the stereo as Edward turned onto the freeway. I landed on one of my favorite songs, All You Believe by Danger Radio.

"You know, they are from around here," Edward said gesturing to the music coming though the speakers.

"I know, my brother, Josh took me to a concert they were playing at last summer and ever since I have loved them," I told him.

I guess you could say music was one of my passions and obsessions. Any chance I had to go to a concert, I would go. I'm always on MySpace looking up new bands, or I'm buying new music on the internet. That's one thing that sucks about living in Forks, you aren't near any large cities that frequent shows and concerts. That's why I plan on visiting Seattle so often, so I can go to shows and see Josh.

"So you like Debussy and Danger Radio. Who else are you into?" Edward asked glancing over at me.

I laughed. "There are so many people who are talented and are great musicians that I love. I'm telling you, my list goes on forever. My iPod can't even hold all my music!"

Edward chuckled and my heart sped up a bit. "So do you play any instruments?" he asked.

Oh, god. The one question I don't want to answer. And damn it! I just looked into his eyes. _What happened to your backbone Bella? _"I can play the guitar a bit. I don't think I'm any good, but I know how to play."

Edward looked at me for a moment. "I think you're being modest. I think you have studied the techniques of great guitarists and tried to emulate them with your own style."

I blushed. It was true I had studied the greats. Just is always telling me I should start a band or join one cause I'm so good.

Edward smiled, "I knew it."

"Oh, shut up. Come on, what instrument do you play?" I asked trying to get his focus off me.

"The piano," he said shortly.

I smiled softly. "My grandfather used to play the piano. I used to love sitting next to him, watching him play. His hands were so graceful as they moved across the keys. He had the perfect hands for playing the piano." I paused lost in my memories. "God I miss him. So much."

Edward hesitated, "What happened?"

I looked over at him with a sad smile. "He died of a heart attack when I was thirteen," I laughed lightly. "He was the one who taught me how to play the guitar."

"You guys were close?" Edward asked gently.

"Extremely close. I had a hard time losing him." I paused for a minute lost in my thoughts.

"I think that's a lot of the reason why I got into the party scene. After my Grandpa died my mom got really depressed and basically left Josh and I on our own. After Josh moved to Seattle for college, I was left alone with my mom…a-and I think…subconsciously…I needed a way to get her attentions. I needed someone besides my brother to care about me. So I started partying. I started getting into trouble just hoping she might notice she still had a daughter that needed her mother."

I didn't know how long Edward and I had been sitting in the parking garage at the Port Angeles mall, but neither of us made a move to get out of the car. Edward sat, silently waiting for me to finish. I shut my eyes trying to keep the tears that stung my eyes at bay. I opened them and a few slipped out. "And what did my mom do in response?...she sent me away," my voice broke. "She got rid of me," I said bitterly, wiping my tears away roughly.

I let out a humorless laugh. "I'm sorry. I must be freaking you out with the tears. I usually don't let people see this side of me," I daren't look at Edward. Instead I got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance of the mall.

Edward followed me getting out of the car. "Bella…" he said quickly catching up to me.

I stopped and turned to look at him. I crossed my arms protectively over my chest and put on my brave smile I perfected over the past few months in place.

What Edward did next surprised me to no end. He hugged me. Fiercely. This time I couldn't control my tears. This was the first time anyone other than my brother had given me a hug that I hadn't initiated since I can even remember.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered into my hair.

I hated for others to see me when I was weak. Ever since that night some months ago, I never let anyone see me when I was weak. And here I was exposing myself. I felt that no matter what, Edward wouldn't use what I had been through and what I had told him to hurt me. For the first time in years I could _trust_ someone other than my brother.

Eventually the tears calmed and I wiped my eyes and stepped out of Edward's arms.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely.

* * *

**Reviews are muchly appreciated! I might update sooner if i get lots of reviews!**


End file.
